Heretofore it has been well known to provide a remotely operable coupling between the boom of a heavy-duty machine and a stick, as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,938,651 and 5,108,252. These prior known couplings included the use of intermeshing gear teeth for providing a firm connection between the coupling members to substantially eliminate play between the boom and the stick during operation of the tool on the stick. The coupling members include locking means for locking the members together in the form of articulated T-bars in the first patent and in the form of threaded shafts and nuts in the second patent.
Further, these prior known couplers included a grab bar on one end of the male coupling member for coacting with a pin on one end of the female coupling member for guiding the two members together, thereby allowing only one end of the male member and only one end of the female member to be used for initially guidably bringing together the two members.